


我爱你奥兰多

by cinnabary



Category: Actor RPF, TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:09:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26495404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinnabary/pseuds/cinnabary
Summary: 一段戏里戏外的片场故事。隐藏TL。Lolita的父亲爱上了他的女儿。我爱上了你。*他怎么会是自由的，他爱着瑟兰迪尔，就不自由。身体、灵魂、命运，全都由不得自己了。2015.3
Relationships: Legolas Greenleaf/Thranduil, Orlando Bloom/Lee Pace
Kudos: 6





	我爱你奥兰多

让你学习表演，就是在学习背叛我的技巧。

他的眼睛被这句子触痛，心里轻轻地抖战起来，书本从手指间滑落掉到地上。他俯身去捡，身边的场务，一个涂着蓝色眼影的女孩笑着问他：“Orli，你在看什么？这样安静。“  
“一本老古董，我知道你要笑话我。”他露出一个轻松淘气的笑，将暗蓝色的布纹封面露出来给她看，轻轻念出书里少女的名字：“Lolita.”  
Lo-Lee-Ta。  
嗓音刻意调整过，蜜糖般甜腻，低回敏感犹如小提琴弦上的夜曲。在中间一个音节停留了太长的时间，他允许自己以这样的方式呼唤他的名字，尽管叫着的是别人的名讳。  
“Wow,一个父亲爱上女儿的故事，Orli你真辣。”女孩大笑起来，周围听到这对话的人也都跟着笑。他也笑，眼睛却忍不住去寻找一片绿幕里那个高挑的身影。对，就是那个刚刚从他的王座上走下来，有着白金色的耀眼长发和深翠眼瞳的精灵。摄影棚内光线汹涌，他能清晰地看见那人脸上的每个微小神情。Lee的眼神无辜沉静，在众人喧闹无法触及的角落望着他，又仿佛全然事不关己。  
他们赖以生存的是这表演的技巧。背叛的技巧。欺骗的技巧。瞒天过海的技巧。在风暴的中心可以不动声色。而他的血脉在皮肤下奔腾如海，压抑不住心脏的鼓动。  
那天导演决定临时加一场戏，精灵王子请求他的父亲允准去带回出走的女精灵，那个威严的王者给他两日期限。Alan只花几分钟就为这段戏勾勒出一个场景，他们站在洞穴延伸出的高台上面对无尽林海，日影西斜，渡鸦黑色的影子从远处雪山顶上扑起。奇怪的是他能清晰地对着绿幕想象出那场景，却中邪一般找不到表演的感觉。每当Lee和他对视，他就一半挫败一半惊恐地发现自己无法变成莱戈拉斯——他始终是Orlando，戴着可笑的金色假发和蓝色美瞳。当他们第十五次尝试拍摄那场景，他终于崩溃地捂住脸。  
“对不起，我——我今天大概状态不好，很对不起。”  
“没关系Orli，我想你需要放松一下。今天就到这里吧，回去洗个热水澡好好睡一觉，什么也别想。“Peter宽慰地说。  
他仍然觉得愧疚，像回到自己刚刚拍戏的那个时候，什么都不懂，要人教导和迁就。  
——在这个人面前。  
羞耻感让他轻轻发抖。他低着头，但能感到Lee在注视着他，那碧绿的目光带来烧灼一样的疼痛，他胡乱地轻声道歉，走出了摄影棚。  
外面天光还很亮，晴空湛蓝，微寒湿润的风吹在脸上，与摄影棚是两个世界。他跌落回尘世，将闪耀着白色星光的幻觉深深埋葬。棚外有个小女孩，最多十几岁，坐着轮椅。她眼睛睁得大大的，看着他好像喘不过气来的样子。  
“我喜欢你很久了。”  
这句话他听过无数次，不同的人，不同的表情和语气。有时候他自己也会感到奇怪，为什么他收到的爱已经比足够要多得多得多，仍然觉得空虚和不满足。他蹲下来吻那女孩的脸，祝福她早日康复。  
“我希望我能有和你一样的蓝色眼睛，那样我扮演莱戈拉斯的时候就不用戴美瞳了。”他笑着说，心里却有点隐秘的遗憾。我永远也不能变成他。  
我永远也不能离你那么近。  
“你就是莱戈拉斯。”女孩坚定地回答，眼神明亮得像从太阳中拿出的一缕光线。  
他回到酒店，照Peter说的洗了澡躺在床上，迟迟无法入睡。胸腔的左侧仿佛卡着一小块什么东西的碎片，又痛又冷，不肯停歇。  
外面淅淅沥沥的雨声。这个季节雨水总是很多，让人在梦里都觉得手脚冻得发麻。他想自己一定是疯了，他竟然开始想念Lee的怀抱，想念他温暖的嘴唇和手指。心脏痛不可抑，感到一种撕裂的空虚。他慢慢想，那天喝醉以后在酒吧走廊里的吻，是梦还是幻觉？  
已经到了三十多岁了，他竟然还会这样无可救药地迷恋上什么东西，什么人。  
雨声零零落落，像一个人哽咽着哭泣，说不出一句完整的话，发不出声音。他突然想起自己在深夜看Lee的片子，也是个雨夜。室内没开灯，屏幕在前面一小块地方投下冷白的光线，临近结尾叫Roy的男人在病床前泣不成声，他摸摸自己的脸，一片湿润。  
不管过了多久，他心里总是记得那幽深雨夜里屏幕上的Lee在病床前哭的样子，他湿润漆黑的睫毛和苍白的嘴唇，通红的眼睛和眉骨。这形象要命地在心头挥之不去，一遍遍地倒回重放，而他就要溺死在那人深润的眼睛里万劫不复。

听见敲门声的时候他以为自己还在做梦。他问：“是谁？”  
“我是Lee.”那个梦这样回答他。  
门外站着棕色短发，穿着西装，拿着黑色长柄雨伞的瑟兰迪尔。Lee不动声色地凝视着他，像精灵王注视着他亲手养大的那个少年一般，万千情愫压抑在威严淡漠之下。他看着自己的灰色睡衣，突然再次感到无缘由的自惭形秽。  
我仍然不是莱戈拉斯，你却一直是瑟兰迪尔。一直都是。  
Lee的身上有潮润的雨水味。他注意到Lee握在手中的伞已经在地下积了一小滩水。  
“外面在下雨吗？”  
“很大。”  
“你是走路过来，有什么事吗？其实打电话就好了……”他突然手足无措，往后退去半步将男人让进来：“进来坐。”  
Lee看着他，脸上没有平日里那温和好看的微笑。他严肃起来的时候眉心有一道痕，仿佛心上旧伤经年不愈，让人忍不住想伸手去抚平。这个男人明明比他小两岁，却总是在气场上完全压过了他。他忍不住慢慢地想，自己究竟是在用Orlando的心情爱着Lee，还是在用莱戈拉斯的目光注视着瑟兰迪尔？  
他已经退到很后面了，抵住墙壁，退无可退。不知道是有意无意，Lee又往前了半步，两人的距离很近，近到他甚至听见Lee温暖的吐息在静夜里起伏。这个距离，能容下两颗心脏并排，也能让一个人轻易地给另一个人一个吻。  
于是这个吻轻轻地落在他的唇上，像一朵玫瑰的香气。他惊得狠狠掐了自己一下，然而梦境并没有破碎坍塌，他仍旧在光线昏暗暧昧的酒店房间里，Lee的手压在他的肩膀。  
“你不喜欢。”  
“我没有！我只是——”  
“你在躲我。你不喜欢我。你今天甚至不想和我对戏。”男人的嗓音中甚至有点痛楚和委屈，“——如果是这样，那天你为什么要让我吻你？”  
“看在老天的份上！”他在这一大段指控下呆了呆，随即哭笑不得地打了个暂停的手势：“那天我喝醉了——”  
高大然而更年轻的男子此时却像个小孩子不依不饶起来：“所以你根本就没放在心上？”  
“我——老天——我在意得不得了，我以为自己在做梦……”他语无伦次，勾住Lee的脖子直接给了他一个足以证明一切的深吻。  
唇齿厮磨，他感觉自己仿佛等这一刻等了足有千年，分不清自己是Orlando还是莱戈拉斯。苍白的嘴唇染上一点鲜艳的红，这冰冷浩荡的天地里，他怀抱着唯一的温暖。Lee的手指温柔地触碰他的脸颊，他想他们都这样傻，表演是背叛自己的技巧。  
Lee的吻延烧到他苍白细腻的侧颈和锁骨，衣衫层层无声跌落。男人的手滑落到他大片肌肤裸露的腰际，他修长的手指仿佛带着电，一路在他身体上燃起滔天火焰，然而始终没有到最隐秘销魂的一刻，仿佛等待他的允准。  
他突然理解了莱戈拉斯。  
一个成年的王子，何必要为一场短暂的离别去请求父亲的意见。他被父亲掌控，因为他心甘情愿。  
他怎么会是自由的，他爱着瑟兰迪尔，就不自由。身体、灵魂、命运，全都由不得自己了。  
他放松身体，Lee的欲望杀伐一般在他身体里冲撞。他只感到自己的腰肢软下去，被捞进一个宽大的怀抱中，温暖和情欲像是潮水同时将他浸没，他血脉的鼓动终于和那人的心跳声贴合。  
密林深处金发翠眼的王者，多么高贵而悲情。他爱着自己的儿子，甚至无数次想将他囚禁在身边，而他只是皱起眉头一言不发。  
他只庆幸，他和Lee没有同途却终究背道而驰。  
雨声一直没有停歇，Lee的气息完整地包裹着他，像是迷恋，像是歌咏。他被这气息拖下去，一路沉坠，身体跌宕浮沉，汗水濡湿的脊背曲线优美，如同月光栖落。  
Lee吻他背上旧年的疤痕，吻他潮湿的睫毛和柔软的嘴唇。  
“我爱它的颜色，像棕色的宝石。”  
他忍不住笑了：“多么甜蜜而俗气的比喻。”  
他郑重地反驳：“像我的命运。”  
一天一地的冰凉消散无踪，只有他身处的这个怀抱，他坠入的这层桎梏，他和Lee的世界。在甜美的黑暗里情欲是柔软的枝蔓缠住他的脚踝，于是他们一再缱绻，长夜无休。  
I love you,Orlando.


End file.
